One of a Kind
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: What if Damon finds someone that distracts him from his most important goal and makes him feel human again. ONE-SHOT Damon/OC


**So another atempt at a story, though this one will only be a One-Shot - for now :)**

"Hey Rick, could you do me a favour?" Claire Saltzmann asked her big brother.

She had moved to Mystic Falls with him some time after the birth of her son Jamie. He was now four months old and a real sunshine.

Alaric's nephew was one of the two people that were able to get him out of his grieving state for Isobel, his deceased wife.

Alaric looked at his younger sibling and gave her an annoyed smile. It was always the same - him doing his sister too many favours.

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

Claire smiled at him and put little Jamie into his crib. She turned back to her brother and saw his serious face.

"Oh come on, when was the last time I asked you to do me a favour?"

"Hmm,…let me think." He said and laid his head sideways. "Oh I know, last week, when you sent me out to get you tampons, oh and the week before when you asked me to watch Jamie. And don't forget that really big favour when I stuck to your side instead of screaming and telling you how irresponsible you were by getting yourself knocked up. Shall I go on with all the favours I did for you?" he ranted angrily, his face turning red.

Claire turned around and sighed. It's okay Rick. I understand. I just, could you watch Jamie until the babysitter gets here? My shift at the Grill starts in twenty minutes and I don't wanna be late for my first day."

Rick sighed as he watched his sister give him puppy-dog eyes. He walked over to her and took Claire into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I'll watch him for you 'till Jenny's here. And then I'll be off. Got some grading to do." he told her, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Rick. For everything. I'm sorry if I've been a bad sister." Claire told him softly, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes.

Rick held her tighter in his embrace and stroked through her hair. "No, Claire. You're a great sister. You helped me through the issue of Isobel. And it's just normal for big brothers to worry about their baby-sisters."

Clair nodded her head and kissed his cheek. Then she went over to Jamie and kissed his little head, telling him good bye until she returned.

"Bye Rick. See you tomorrow. And thanks again."

With that she left her house, and made her way to the Mystic Grill as it wasn't too far from her home.

Damon Salvatore, notorious bad boy, lady killer and vampire, had been sitting at the bar of the Grill for sometime, just watching how his brother enjoyed the time with Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce's doppelganger.

He knew there was something that drew him to her. After all he was in love with Katherine for over a 145 years now. And the fact that Elena just looked like her didn't make the yearning for her any less.

He took another sip of his Bourbon Whiskey when he heard the door to the Grill open. Turning around he saw the young woman make her way to the bar. And suddenly he was intrigued.

The way her hair fell in big waves around her shoulders, how her eyes shined as she smiled at the other waitresses in hello.

'Well, Damon, old buddy, your new conquest has just arrived.' he thought to himself as he drank the rest of his whiskey.

She just made her way past him and walked behind the bar and greeted the other bartender. "Hey Joe, everything okay?"

"Can I get another?" Damon asked, holding up his now empty glass and smiled at the woman.

Claire watched as Joe shook his head but filled up the glass anyway. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"What's the deal with him. He seems a bit…don't know…gloomy?"

Joe looked at her and shook his head. "You should steer clear of him. This guy's bad news. Don't get involved." With that said, Joe grabbed his jacket from the back and left the bar.

"I'll see you tomorrow at your shift." Claire waved good bye and looked over to Damon who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey, what's up? Bad day?" Claire asked trying to get him out of his thoughts that made him seem sad.

"More like a bad life. But anyway, why'd you wanna know?" Damon asked flashing his trade mark smirk at her.

"Well, if you really must know. I make it my goal to make the people around me happy. And as you're sitting here at the bar and brooding and drinking whiskey I thought I'd start a conversation with you." Claire said and smirked at him too, which caused Damon to laugh loudly, bringing his brothers attention on him and the woman at the bar.

"You're great, girl. Damon." he told her holding out his hand for her to take.

"I'm Claire. So what's your story?" she asked and watched as he took another sip from his drink.

"Well, just moved back to town, watching over my little brother, whom I live with, annoying the hell outta him. The usual big brother stuff." he told her smiling and looking over to his little brother, Stefan, who was currently playing a round of pool with Elena. "And what's yours?"

Claire thought for a long time how to put her story, so that she wouldn't scare him off the first day she met him. Somehow she was drawn to him, but she couldn't explain it. He was very attractive with his dark hair, pale skin, strong jaw and those brilliant blue eyes.

"Well to make a long story short, I made a big mistake and now my parents disowned me. I've moved here with my brother, though I _don't _have to room with him." Claire laughed at his disappointed face.

"That would be funny, any guy you would have brought home would have to go through him, huh?"

"You could say that." she smiled and wiped the glasses that were in the washer dry.

At the same time Stefan and Elena watched Damon interact with the new girl. He was … carefree you could say. There was no brooding, no smirk, just an honest laugh, something that Stefan hadn't seen in a long time.

"Is Damon really smiling. Not smirking, I mean, a real smile." Elena asked leaning on the pool table next to Stefan.

"I think, yes." he said, putting his arms around the girl next to him.

"So, now that we both know each others life story, would you consider going out with me?" Damon asked the woman in front of him. Normally with any other woman he would have probably used compulsion, but not with Claire, there was something about her that he wanted all to be real. Like it had been with Katherine.

'She's just a distraction.' he told himself, but couldn't truly be convinced of his own thoughts.

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but you've got something about you, where I just can't say no to you." Claire said and smiled at Damon. "The rest of the week I have to do the early shift, and will be finished by eight."

"Good, I'll get you at eight, here at the Grill." he said draining the last of his bourbon, paying his drinks and leaving with a big grin on his face.

Three dates later, Damon found himself finally at the door of Claire's home. They both had agreed to take it very slowly, so most of the dates were used to get to know things about the other, though Damon had still not confessed, that he was a vampire. Deep down he was afraid that if he told her she would leave him stranded in the open and everything he had tried so hard to be would go to waste. At first he had convinced himself that Claire was only a distraction until he had Katherine, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"So…thank you for the amazing night. I really enjoy the time with you around." Claire said and was leaning in to kiss his cheek, but halted as the front door opened, revealing Jenny, Jamie's babysitter, with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Ms. Saltzmann. Jamie's upstairs in his bed, sleeping like a stone." the younger girl said and took her bag and jacket from the small table by the door, and left the two of them standing alone on the porch.

With a small blush on her cheeks Claire turned back to Damon, who smirked at her. "Is there something I should know about?" he asked her and watched as her blush deepened.

Claire cleared her throat and stepped through the doorway into the house. "W-Would you like to come in. Maybe have a cup of coffee and I can explain it." Damon nodded, happy that she trusted him enough to invite him in, yet unsure if she would be really as trusting as she was now if he revealed his secret.

They both stepped into the house and Claire shed her jacket hanging it over a small stool near the stairway. "Have a seat, I'll just get us some coffee." she said and pointed to the couch in the living room.

Damon didn't hesitate and sat on the couch looking around the small, yet homely house. In a weird way he felt more at home and at ease here, than he felt at the boarding house. But he couldn't think much on it, 'cause Claire came back, with two mugs of hot coffee on a small tray.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee so I just brought everything out here." she said and Damon could hear her heart racing. She was nervous. Very nervous.

"So…um, you probably figured it out anyway, but I should tell you my little secret." she began and took a sip of her coffee. "The real reason why I came with Rick to Mystic Falls and why my parents disowned me is the four months old little boy, that's sleeping upstairs now. I got myself knocked up by a guy I thought loved me, and then with so much as a snip of his fingers he left me after we found out. My parents were of course disappointed and told me I could make the decision, either get rid of the baby and do what they planed for me or be disowned. And by the little guy upstairs you know my decision. My brother Alaric stood up to them and was on my side. He's helped me ever since." Claire ended her story and looked down at her hands.

Damon couldn't say he was surprised. He had figured that she probably had a child as he had seen the girl and telling Claire that the boy was sleeping.

"You know, if you'd rather leave right now I don't really mind." she said and gave him a weak smile.

Damon grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm not really that serious relationship material, but I think if we both work together we can make the best of it." he told her and kissed the knuckles on the hand he was holding.

"Thank you, Damon. I really mean it. Thank you." Claire said and smiled at him.

"Well, it's late, I should probably go and let you catch some sleep." he said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

He could see the disappointment flash in her eyes, but it was fast replaced as the smile she gave him reached her eyes again.

"Yeah, probably. I'll see you soon again." It wasn't a question and Damon just nodded, flashing her a big smile. "I'll let myself out. Good night."

With that he left the house, but not without the intension of coming back really soon.

And he came back. Claire had left the window open and because he was invited into the house he could come and go as he pleased.

Damon walked over to the bed and watched her as she slept peacefully with not a care on her mind. A part of him regretted not telling her about what he was, but he decided now was not the time.

She was even more beautiful when she slept as she was when she was awake. He lifted his hand and lightly let his fingers rest on her cheek, stroking it softly. Damon was just about to lean down and kiss her forehead as he heard a soft whimper coming from the cot next to the bed.

Damon walked over and looked at the small baby that was slowly waking up from his sleep. He reached down and lifted the baby out of his small bed.

"Hello there little guy." he spoke softly to him. With cautious care Damon laid him into the cradle of his arms and rocked him back to sleep. Softly he spoke to the small boy, lulling him back to sleep.

"You can be really happy to have such a great mom. She's one of a kind." Damon spoke and placed the now sleeping baby back into the crib, placing a soft kiss on his little head.

With another look back Damon left the bedroom through the open window. She was something special, and he made it his goal to show her in everyway possible, hoping the time for him to reveal his true self would still be far, far away. And for the first time in all those long years he felt alive again, he felt…human.

You are friendly, kind and caring

Sensitive, loyal and understanding

Humorous, fun, secure and true

Always there... yes that's you.

Special, accepting, exciting and wise

Truthful and helpful, with honest blue eyes

Confiding, forgiving, cheerful and bright

Yes that's you... not one bit of spite.

You're one of a kind, different from others

Generous, charming, but not one that smothers

Optimistic, thoughtful, happy and game

But not just another... in the long chain.

Appreciative, warm and precious like gold

Our friendship won't tarnish or ever grow old

You'll always be there, I know that is true

I'll always be here... always for you.

_(Angela Lee Hillsley_ )

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you guys think, and I'm really sorry if Damon was very OOC in this, but as I finished the 1st season today I just wanted to believe that he still had a part in him that is good, even though he doesn't want to show it too much.**

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
